


Good Mythical Bath Time

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by GMM #350</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Mythical Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMM #350

“Lean back a little bit,” Rhett chuckled, holding a bottle of barbecue sauce right in front of Link’s crotch. Link was starting to think that this Neverwet experiment was going a little too far.

“Why are you putting it  _right there?”_  He felt slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that his best friend was squirting stuff onto his crotch on camera for the world to see. The wine and barbecue sauce that he was currently standing in wasn’t bothering him at all compared to this. Rhett was so excited over the condiments rolling off of Link’s white clothing in near-perfect spheres that he didn’t hear when Link mumbled, “Man, stop it…”

“That didn’t happen on mine! Look at that!” he taller man bellowed. Ignoring his best friend, Rhett returned to piling mountains of mustard on his own shoulders.

For the remainder of the episode, Link was trying to remain upbeat and cheery as always, but the images running through his brain were making it difficult. He’d had thoughts about sharing his body with his best friend for years, but it had been a while since they had been this intense. What was it about the barbecue sauce incident that sparked this reaction in his mind?

The wheel ending landed on “Rhett teaches Link to grow a beard.” Rhett decided to dip the McDonald’s chicken nuggets that were sitting in front of him into mustard and barbecue sauce, painting the condiments across his best friend’s face and neck. The vibe in the room during Good Mythical More was much less energetic. Link’s face was cold, his body was cold, and everything reeked of wine, barbecue sauce, mustard, Kool-Aid, and Neverwet. “We’ve got a lot of cleaning up to do, guys,” Link sighed, looking down at himself, before allowing his eyes to travel up and down Rhett’s body, which was much worse off than his own.

“Cameras are off,” one of the interns announced.

“Oh, gosh… I’m gonna go hop in the shower, guys,” Link sighed.  “ _Thanks_  for the beard,  _Rhett.”_

“Sure thing, brother!”

Finally alone, Link let out a long sigh and looked around, trying to figure out where he should put his dirty clothing. Deciding that the sink would be the best place, he removed his white shirt and jeans, balling them up in a small pile and leaving them there with his glasses as he went to start the shower. He stepped in, and placed his face under the stream of warm water. As the sauce washed off of his face and down his torso, he rubbed his chest to help get it off of his body completely. “Come on, Link. Stop thinking about it,” he mumbled harshly to himself.

In the other room, Rhett was helping the interns move the plastic tubs they had used to conducted the experiment outside of the studio to be rinsed out. “Dude, you’re making more of a mess than you’re cleaning,” Jason laughed. “Just stop.”

“I’m going to go put my clothes with Link’s.”

“He’s in there showering, though,” Stevie reminded him.

“So? We used to shower in gym class all the time. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.” Rhett said defensively.

“Woah, man. Okay. Too much info,” Jason responded, hands in the air.

“I’ll be back.” Rhett knocked lightly on the door to the bathroom. He didn’t hear a response from Link, so he slowly opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind him. When he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of his best friend pleasuring himself. “Shit, man. Uh, I—“

“Dammit, Rhett,” Link sighed, sitting on the floor of the tub. He placed his head in his hands.

“I… Um… Are you… Are you okay? _”_  Link’s shoulders were trembling.

“I was thinking about it again.”

“Thinking about what?” Rhett wasn’t sure how to react to the current situation.

“You.”

“Wait, you mean—“

“Yeah. Gosh, I’m sorry, man.”

“Was it the b—“

“Barbecue sauce, yeah.”

“Sorry. It’s been a while, huh?” Rhett’s thoughts slowly went back to one particular day in high school, where the two boys had to shower in the locker room after gym class. They hadn’t been able to stop glancing over at one another, and being as close as they were, they couldn’t help but be curious. He remembered the smoothness of his best friend’s chest, the slight musculature of his arms. Now he was starting to turn himself on, too… “Hey, Link?”

“What?”

“Do you think I could join you?”

Link looked up, a confused expression covering his face. “Join me?”

“High school,” was all Rhett had to say. Link’s slight frown slowly grew into a shy smile. Without waiting for a verbal answer, Rhett peeled off the clothes that he would surely be disposing of soon. He stepped over the side of the tub and into the stream of water. “Buddy,” Rhett mumbled. “Look at me.” Link craned his neck back so he could make eye-contact with his friend. “Don’t be embarrassed about feeling like this.”

“But, Rhett. It’s  _not okay._  We’re married men. It’s disgusting.”

“No, it’s not.”

Link looked away, but instead of distancing himself from his friend, he stepped forward. “Rhett, I’m sorry,” he said again. He wrapped his slender arms around his friend’s torso.

“Shut up, man. Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, dipshit.”

Link did as he was told, despite being nervous that he would slip and fall. He felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, move down his arms and back up, before slowly moving down his torso. Link’s mouth fell open slightly. “Rhett, dude, everyone’s right outside the door.”

“They’re busy cleaning up. It’s fine.”

Link felt his friend’s strong hands grip the sides of his pelvis, and the taller man leaned down, kissing the base of his neck. Link could already feel a familiar warm sensation growing in his lower abdomen. Before he knew it, he felt Rhett’s hand begin to slowly stroke his cock. Link bit his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a weak moan. He brought his own arms up to encircle his friend’s neck. “Rhett,” Link moaned after a moment, “I can’t stand up. I’m gonna slip.”

Rhett nodded and released the man. He slowly lowered himself onto the floor of the tub. Link did the same, and positioned himself in between his friend’s legs, which were now hanging over the sides of the bath. Rhett continued to pleasure his friend, whose head was resting on his shoulder. He heard panting breaths in his ear, and felt the shallow breaths on his neck. Link’s hands were tightly grasping at Rhett’s sides. Link was barely able to keep himself quiet. As he drew closer and closer to the edge, he removed his hands from Rhett’s body, and instead, gripped the sides of the tub, knuckles turning white. Rhett smiled, proud of himself for being able to bring this out in Link. The tub creaked loudly as Link’s knees slid backward slightly. He was using all his strength to keep himself upright. Suddenly, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Link’s entire body shuddered and he whimpered as he came onto Rhett’s chest. He stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily. “Jesus, Rhett.”

Rhett let out a slight chuckle. In response, Link leaned forward and pressed his lips against his friend’s. Rhett draped his arms over Link’s shoulders. The two men lay in the tub, motionless except for their mouths, until Link decided that it was his turn to pleasure Rhett. Keeping one hand on the side of the tub, he used his other to mimic the motions his friend had used moments ago. Rhett’s head rested against the tiled wall, his chest rising and falling more intensely with each passing moment. As Rhett drew closer to complete ecstasy, he pulled Link’s body even closer to his own than it already was. They were pressed against each other so much so that Link could barely do his job. Without a warning, Rhett spilled himself onto his own chest, now covered with both his own seed as well as Link’s. “Alright,” Rhett said after a moment, “now we really need to clean up.”

Link laughed quietly, blushing. He carefully stood up in the slippery bathtub and allowed the taller man to do the same.

When the two of them finally exited the bathroom, Jason looked up from his laptop. “You two were gone for a while…”

Rhett shrugged. “We were dirty.”

 


End file.
